Lessons of Turning Five
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Sasuke has just turn five.But to his dismay no one's at the Compund.Where did they go? And what will he have to do to find them? Late Birthday for Sasuke!


I woke up to the sound of my Mother's humming. I looked at the clock to my right. It was four in the morning. On July twenty-third. Wait! The twenty-third? That day. That's my Birthday!

I quickly sprang out of bed and ran to Aniki's room. He wasn't there. Now, being four and turning five means you have to think. I looked around the room. Every corner and spot on the floor. Nothing. Tears began to fall from my eyes. Where was my Aniki. Was he out on a mission?

I silently, sobbed. I was already worked up. I exited the room and made my way to the kitchen. My Mother's humming was still heard. But it wasn't her. It was a voice recorder. Instantly, my mind wondered what was going on. My Mommy wasn't here, neither was Aniki. Where are they? More tears fell from my eyes. Did they forget my birthday?

I wandered to Father's place. Not there. I looked for every Uchiha in the Uchiha compound. None. No one was here! Feeling afraid and alone, I ran to the Academy. I would have to go there anyway.

Once there, I ran to Iruka. He was surprised by my actions. "Sasuke. What's wrong?" He asked. "Mother, Father and Aniki! No one is home! Not even the cats!" I shouted. I remembered Denka and Hina. The one cats that came to live with us. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. I ran into your Brother. He's inside the Academy. He said something about a 'Special Day.'" Iruka answered. I smiled. Perhaps Aniki did remember.

-Ask For Them-

I ran into the place. I ignored eyes on me. I wanted to see my Brother. Since no one was there.

Eventually, I ran into the very person I was looking for. He was staring straight at me. "Sasuke. You found me." Aniki replied. I ran at him and hugged him hard. He fell to the ground with the sudden movement. "Aniki! I thought I lost you! You weren't there this morning! Where is everyone?" I shouted. He smiled. "Sasuke. You're five. That means you must learn the basic rules on how to do things in life." Okay. Now I'm confused.

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke. When you grow older and need to care for yourself, you'll need to keep these things in mind. You found me by asking of my location. You'll find everyone else by doing something that one who lives alone does. I had to do this. But one thing, I can't tell you of their location. You have to find them." He defined. I pouted. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." He replied. My eyes lit up. "In other terms, this is a scavenger hunt. Find each member of the family. Okay?" Then he smiled at me. I nodded understanding. "Okay. Now get out there and find them!" He encouraged. I nodded and ran off.

-Being Polite-

I ran through the streets of Konoha. Wondering who I could find. I really didn't understand what Aniki was saying but I guess I'll give it a try.

While running I ran into a woman. I hit the ground. The woman did as well. I felt tears brimming my eyes. It stung. I looked up to see the woman looking at me. She looked like she was hiding in disguise. "Um...Excuse me Ma'am. I'm sorry." I apologized. She smiled. Wait on minute! I know that smile! "Mother?" I questioned. She took off the hat and everything to reveal herself as my Mom. I smiled. "I found you too!" I cheered. Mommy smiled at me.

"You sure did Sasuke. Happy Birthday. Hope you find everyone else!" She chanted and disappeared. My heart sunk. She didn't tell me anything else. What a day. Such an annoyance as well.

-Praise Those who are Kind-

I continued my search. This is so long. I've only found my Aniki and Mommy. I want to find everyone. It just doesn't seem possible.

I stopped in front of a girl with pink hair. She's the same girl who's at the Academy. Sakura Haruno? She was crying. I wonder why.

"Hey." I tried to get my presence know by her. She looked up. Her bangs were covering her forehead. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She gave a sad look. "T-They t-think my forehead's big." She cried. I looked at her. I walked closer and put my hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened. "Well, it's not that big. I actually think its perfect." I told her. She smiled. "Thank you. Sasuke!" She beamed. She then disappeared and there was my Aunt Uruchi. "Auntie!" I shouted. She smiled at me. "You found me as well! Congratulations! Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed. Just like the other two, she disappeared.

-Defend a Friend-

I proceeded. I was finding my family. Confidence was filled in my thoughts. But one thing I saw bugged me. Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend was getting beaten by our classmates. I frowned at this. He never fought back. I wonder why?

I decided to help out. "Leave him alone!" I shouted. Everyone stopped. About four people were there. I got in front of Naruto and defended him. "Sasuke..." He whispered. I turned around. "Happy Birthday!" He shouted. More Uchiha popped out. Teyaki, Tekka, Shisui, and Yashiro. I smiled. Naruto was still there. "Sasuke! You found us!" All four men replied. I smiled brightly. Naruto smiled at me.

"Good luck! Dattebayo!" He shouted and ran off. He always said that. The four men then left as well. Almost done!

-Read the Secrets Within Secrets-

I ran to the dock where Itachi was once taught the fireball Jutsu. I looked around to see my Father. "I already found you!" I explained. He frowned. "You may have found me but have you really figured out why I'm showing myself?" He asked. I looked up at him. "To claim that you have found me you must 'read the secreats within secrets'" He explained. What is that? "Figure out what I want to teach you and master it. If you don't you're not my son. And you will have to live alone." He stated. My eyes widened. No M-mother? No Aniki? Why would Father be so mean?

I began to perform the Jutsu. It worked! Thank goodness for all that training I put myself through! I owe you Aniki! Dad's eyes were wide. "You-" He couldn't finish. "Did I make you proud Dad?" I asked. He nodded. "Happy Birthday, my Son. Let's take you to the house." He replied. I smiled. "I'm done?" I asked. He nodded. "You found us all that were hiding. I'm proud." He stated. I felt tears in my eyes. "D-Dad..." I whispered. He looked at me.

"Why is my son crying on his Birthday?" He asked, confused. Uchiha don't cry. No matter what. I broke the rule. But I didn't care. "You always told Aniki you were proud of him. You never told me till today. Thank you." I thanked. He was puzzled. He then let out a sigh of guilt.

"I'm sorry I never told you that. Its just, Itachi has a great future. And I should have also seen yours. But know this. You just beat Itachi at the Fireball Jutsu." He stated.

I laughed a bit. Happiness. The best oddest birthday in my life. But I liked it! My Father was proud of me. I felt so happy. I don't have to be like Itachi but at least try to strive to get to his level. But take time.

The best Birthday Ever...

_The End..._

_Sorry if Its severely late! _


End file.
